NightWorld Holidays
by theVERYCONFUSEDgirl
Summary: How do the Nightorld Cast spend thier Holidays?    Read and find out.  Set up by Christmas songs ENJOY
1. Decking the Halls: Hannah &Thierry

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holladay season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

**Decking the Halls **

_**Hannah and Thierry **_

_**AN: SRRY THIS ONES KINDA SHORT**_

Hanna placed a red bulb onto the tree in front of her humming "du du hum hum du du du du," as Thierry came up and wrapped his arms around her waist. **(AN: IDK if yall know what ^^^^ this is suppose to be "deck the halls" ) **

"Merry Christmas Hannah," Thierry mumbled into her ear then kissed her right below it.

"Just one thing left," Said Hannah

"And that would be?" Thierry asked rocking Hannah and him slightly from side to side.

"The star silly," She said turning towards him.

"Ah," Thierry said releasing her to retrieve the said decoration from the box. Thierry being taller then Hannah reached up and placed the star on the top. Then pulled Hannah's back to his chest his arms constricting around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"Its beautiful," said Hannah a smile crossing across her face looking at the colossal tree in front of then the lights twinkling and glistening. The ornaments bright and sparkling.

"Merry Christmas Hannah," said Thierry to Hannah.

"Merry Christmas Thierry," She replied back.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	2. Kidnap the Sandy Clause: Jez and Morgead

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

_**Kidnap the Sandy Clause**_

**Jez and Morgead**

"Being sick sucks," complained Jez. \

"Sucks being human," Said Morgead

"MORGY," she complained.

"Don't call me that," he growled.

"I only am because I don't think I can say 'Morgead,'" but it sounded more like "Mo-ed"

"All right you can get away with it for now," Morgead said.

She snuggled into his side. And he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Remember our old Christmas tradition?" Asked Jez.

"Hassling Sidewalk Santas?" He asked.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"What about it?" He asked

" We should do when I'm feeling better" Jez asked congested.

"What?" Morgead asked.

"_**Kidnap the Sandy Clause**_" Said Jez.

"I think your fever's acting up," He replied.

"Maybe," she mumbled again curling into him and falling asleep.

Morgead smiled ruled his eyes and pulled her tighter.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	3. Whats this? : Delos and Maggie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

**What's This **

_**Delos Maggie **_

"So why do you hang these?" Delos asked.

"For Santa to put treats in," Maggie replied.

"And Santa would be whom?" Delos asked.

"Umm," replied Maggie, "How do you explain Santa?" Maggie said aloud to herself, "Oh here,"

Maggie pulled up the history of Santa on her computer for Delos to read.

After a little while Delos read aloud, "He knows when you are sleeping, He knows when your awake, He knows if you've been bad or good, so be good for goodness sake," then said, "What is he a pedophile?"

"Huh?" Maggie said, "No Santa's not a pedo. Santa brings toys to good little girls and boys."

"Ok…?" Asked Delos, "If you believe in that its your business."

"it's a story for little kids yes but it's a symbol of Christmas," said Maggie.

"Ok whatever," said Delos.

After a little while Delos asked "Maggs what's this?"

"That's and ornament you hang it on the tree to make it look pretty," She replied.

"What's this?"

"That's a Nativity scene, its about in Christianity as Christmas is when the Baby Jesus was born,"

"What's this?" Delos asked pointing outside to the snow.

_This is going to be a LONG night _thought Maggie.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	4. Let it snow : Poppy and James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before Posting this out of the original order i had because ITS SNOWING HERE YAY**

_**Let it snow**_

**Poppy James**

"Come on James, I want to play" Poppy sang.

"Your 17 and you want to 'play,'" James asked her.

"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?" She asked hands on her hip.

"I guess not," said James with a smile.

"I love the snow its so pretty and pristine," she said spinning around in the hallway of James apartment as James grabbed there coats and shoes.

"It's pretty," said James smiling.

"Let it snow, Let it snow , Let it snow," Sang and spun around in circles.

"You coming?" asked James holding his hand out to Poppy pulling out side so they could play in the snow.

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	5. Jingle Bells : Thea and Eric

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

_**Jingle Bells**_

**Thea and Eric**

"Thanks for inviting me to come Caroling," said Thea to Eric.

"Your welcome but its not a big deal," He replied digging his hands deeper into his pockets because his hands were cold.

"Give me your hand," She said to him.

"Huh?" he asked.

She held out her hand to him and he took it her hand was warm and soft. She mumbled something that he couldn't hear and then he could feel his hands begin to warm up.

"What you do Thea?" He asked smiling at her.

"Magic," she replied.

"Well duh silly," he said.

"So I'll explain that to you if you explain to me how this song goes," she said.

"Deal. It goes like this 'Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle all the way, oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh."

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	6. AllIWantForChristmasIsU : Keller & Galen

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

_**All I want for Christmas is you **_

**Keller Galen **

Keller was curled up with Galen laying across his lap, as he was playing with her hair, Iliana was sitting on the floor in front of the couch with a boy from her school that she had revealed to Keller that she had developed a crush on. Keller thought they were cute. The boy seemed nice enough.

They four were watching a movie that Keller had never heard of before and Illiana seemed into it but Keller couldn't seem to get into it and Galen felt that.

_Hey _He sent

_Yeah Galen?_

_Your really not into this are you_

_Nope. As usual, you read me like a book. _Keller thought with an internal huffing laugh

_Want to do something in to other room? _He asked knowing that they couldn't leave the property.

_Maybe. What do you have in mind?_

_Christmas list? _Keller asked in confusion.

_Yeah I mean I assume your at least going to give gifts for Winnie and Iliana. _

**AN: I forget the other vamps name SRRY**

_I never thought about it. _

_Seriously?_

_Nope_

_Ok this year I'm going to help. _

_Fine but what do you want?_

_Keller __**all I want for Christmas is you **_

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	7. White Christmas : Poppy & James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

_**White Christmas **_

**Gillain and David**

_**Flashback: Second Snow after there meeting.**_

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	8. WillYouBeHomeForChristmas: Ash and Mare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holliday season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

**Will you be home for Chrismas?**

_**Mary-Lynnette, Jade, Mark, Kestrel, and Rowan**_

AN: Sorry No Ash and kinda short

"Hey hand me the tape?" Mary-Lynnette asked Kestrel.

"Sure here," Jade replied handing her a roll.

Mary-Lynnette looked over at Mark and Jade curled up on the couch watching the original "How The Grinch Stole Christmas."

Mary-Lynnette looked and sighed.

"Your missing Ash aren't you?" asked Kestral.

"Huh?" She asked.

"You had this look of longing," Kestral explained, "So its true isn't it?"

"Maybe," Mary-Lynnette said frowning.

"You could call him," Rowan suggested.

"Call him?" Mare asked.

"Yeah he does have a cell phone" provided Jade.

"Can you guys handle this?" Mare asked.

"Yeah no wood and remember and we've watched enough Christmas shows lately to be able to see how things like this are set up," Jade said, "So go call him,"

Mary-Lynnette pulled out her new cell and retrieved the number that Rowan had written down for her.

The phone rang a few times until Mary-Lynnette heard her soulmate's voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Ash?"

"Yeah,"

"Who's this? … Mare?"

"Yeah, I wanted to hear your voice," Mare Said

"It's good to hear your voice too Mare," He asked" Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just missed you?" Mare answered, "but I do have one thing to ask,"

"And that will be ?" He asked

"Will you be home for Christmas?"

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	9. ISawMommyKissingSantaClause:Quinn&Rashel

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**AN: Sorry I haven't written in forever. Hard classes plus sports make me drained of creative ideas. **

**But I finally have an IDEA YAY. **

**How do the Night Worlders spend their Holidays season's?**

**Its before the apocalypse starts really starting so set after ****Witchlight. **

**We shall see. **

_**I Saw "Mommy" Kissing Santa Clause**_

Rashel and Quinn

AN: Title was best thing I couldn't think of a better title or song to fit it

~As well as I think that Rashel would take on a Motherly persona towards Timmy due to his appearance and her memories.

Rashel placed an angel ornament onto the tree as Timmy ran into the room screaming "Why do I have to go to bed?" chased by Quinn.

Rashel turned around toward the two males and gave Quinn a look of dissatisfaction. She bent down to Timmy and he runs to her arms.

"Because you still are a child in body," said Rashel.

"Yes but I'm almost as old as you, I hate that you treat me like a child," He complained.

"Ok how about you can stay up to help me and Quinn decorate the tree?" Rashel asked him holding him level to her face.

"I'd like that," Timmy agreed.

"Ok, so grab and ornament and put it on the tree," Rashel told him. Timmy smiled and began placing the ornaments. She turned away and said "We'll be right back Timmy," he turned nodded went back to work.

Rashel grabbed Rashel by the shirt sleeve and pulled him out of the room. "I thought I told you to get him to go to sleep," said Rashel.

"I tried but he wont listen to me Rash, he'll only listen to you," Quinn said running his hand through the back of his black hair.

Rashel sighed :You could at least try to get along with him," and rolled her eyes then walked back into the room to help Timmy decorate the tree, which was fake for obvious reasons.

Quinn walked into the room and started opening boxes and bags that Rashel and him had bought to decorate his mansion ; although , it wasn't as huge as Thierry's it was still pretty impressive.

Rashel pulled a string of holly out of a box and laying it on top of the fire place, as Quinn continued to unpack everything. He found a strand of lights some garland and had an idea.

FF

"What do you think?" Rashel asked Timmy, holding him against her hip.

"It's pretty," said Timmy.

"I think so too," Rashel said.

"Ok," said Quinn, "I think its time for Timmy to go to bed,"

"Rashel," complained Timmy.

"I agree with Quinn," said Rashel.

Timmy frowned and Rashel started to up toward Timmy's bed room. When Rashel opened the door it surprised her and made her gasp. Timmy's beds head board was decorated completely adorned with garland that was twisted completely around the post in an elegant display as well as white felt was laid under the bed to replicate snow.

"Wow," said Timmy a gasping expression on his face.

"Wow indeed," said Rashel also shocked but a little less gaping then the boy.

"This is for me?" Timmy asked, "Rashel when did you do this?"

"I-I didn't," said Rashel.

"Who did?" asked Timmy.

"Santa," answered Quinn.

"Santa?" Timmy asked.

Rashel tucked Timmy in and then explained to Timmy the story and the magic that children grew up with. Rashel was delighted to see it brighten up Timmy's face the smiles.

During the story Quinn left the room and they heard thumping on the roof.

Timmy ran to the chimney and Rashel followed after.

There was 'Santa' loading presents under the tree. Timmy's face lit up and she held her fingers to her lips telling Timmy to be quiet.

_Rash your behind the door right? _Quinn sent

_Yeah and Timmy is with me_.

"You better run up to bed before he knows your not asleep."

Timmy ran out of the hall and he just as the door closed Quinn just started laughing.

Rashel gave him a look of "come on" look and he smiled again.

"I wanted to prove to you that I do care," he said.

"Well I believe you did that," She said smiling, then Quinn just shrugged.

"Well Santa," Said Rashel , "I think its time to go get some sleep."

"Yes lil' girl," said Quinn right before he grabbed Rashel around her waist kissed her hard on the lips and he lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


	10. Merry Christmas EverybodySlade   prompt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Nightworld. L. J. Smith does.**

**Late but allas I finished it as requested by Accailia**

Not the same as the rest of the post in the story but im writing the lines as a prompt instead of the full songs and or titles.

**Are you hanging up a stocking on your wall?**

Thierry and Hannah leaned back taking in the sight of what was the Christmas decorated mansion.

"What do you think Hannah?" Thierry asked looking at the 2 grand display.

"Its ok," She replied

"Its ok?" Thierry asked.

"Its kinda of over done isn't it?" She asks

"What do you mean?" He asked

"Do we really need a peeing snowman?"

**It's the time that every Santa has a ball**

"Now that Timmy's asleep what do you want to do Rashel?" Quinn asked her.

" I can think of a few things?" Rashel replied

**Does he ride a red nosed reindeer?**

"Maggie?" Delos asked, "Why does the deer have a red nose has it got a cold or something?"

"No Delos," replied Maggie

**Does a 'ton up' on his sleigh (AN: No idea what to write for this) Do the fairies keep him sober for a day?**

"James?" Poppy asked, " Why did you agree to let Ash stay here until Christmas eve?"

"What do you mean? I thought you forgave him after you found out about Mare ?"

"I did but somehow he managed to get drunk and he's pasted out on the couch

**So here it is merry ChristmasEverybody's having fun**

_Fwunk _was the sound made by the snowball hitting David in the side of the head.

"Oh, you are _SO_ going to get it," he says as he lunges a ball of snow at her and then tackles her into the snow and kisses her on the nose.

"You're my snow angel," David said

"Well that was kinda corny," Gillian replied

**Look to the future nowIt's only just begun (no idea again srry)**

**Are you waiting for the family to arrive?**

"It was kind of you to invite all the soul mates," Hannah says to Thierry.

"I just hope I don't come to regret it," Said Thierry

"Why would you regret it?" Hannah asked.

"You have met Quinn and Ash right?"

**Are you sure you got the room to spare inside?**

"I call this room," Yelled Ash running to the biggest room in the mansion.

"No I want it I mean your not even going to share so I call it," Quinn argued

"Who are you going to be sharing with?" asked Ash.

"Rashel who else?" said Quinn confused

"That's odd due to fact that I just saw Rashel going to bunk with Keller," Ash told him

"What?" Quinn whipped around to see what he was talking about.

"Rash? Aren't you bunking with me?" Quinn asked.

"Nope I already promised Kell, Sorry," She said going into the room her and her sister were to be sharing.

"Well Ash will you share with me?" Quinn asked Ash.

"Sure why not they walk back to the room they'd both already claimed to see Jez and Morgead slam the door in their faces.

**Does your granny always tell ya that the old songs are the best?**

Grandma Harman sat down on the sofa in the living room as Blaise and Thea sipped Cinnamon and Peppermint tea.

**Then she's up and rock 'n' rollin' with the rest (No comment) **

**So here it is merry Christmas**

**Everybody's having fun**

"Snowball fight," Yelled Poppy, hurling a snowball at Ash and Quinn.

"Ouch," Ash complain.

Then Rashel and Mare jumped from behind the bushes and yelled "GIRLS ATTACK!" as all the girls jumped out from their hiding places and pummeled the two vampires

**Look to the future nowIt's only just begun (No idea) **

**So here it is merry Christmas**

"Holly Holly, night," Thea and Eric sang and while no one was looking Eric took Thea's hand and stuck it in his pocket

**What will your daddy doWhen he sees your Mama kissin' Santa Claus?**

Timmy watched the scene of "Santa," kissing his and Quinn's Rashel. OH Quinn's gonna be pissed.

**Ah ahAre you hoping that the snow will start to fall?**

"Mags? Member that white stuff that fell from the sky you told me about?"

"Yeah,"

"Well the sky's whiteness is falling again.

**Do you ride on down the hillside in a buggy you have made?**

"AHHH," screamed Gillian as the sled which David and herself literally launched itself up over a natural ramp.

**When you land upon your head then you've been slayed**

Rashel had pinned Quinn down her weight on her knees.

"See I told you I would beat your ass," Rashel said " holding the fake stake to his jugular.

**(An : Then there's 3 chorus's that I don't fell like keeping to repeat it. **

**What you think ?**

**Reviews welcome.**


End file.
